Auroch Style
by BaileyFrost
Summary: The Aurochs have an interesting way of celebrating a win, but Tidus isn't one to complain. Well, he is, but not about getting gang-banged by 6 hot, beefy men. No plot, just dirty, graphic sex. R Rated. Don't read it if you don't like it. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just think they're hot.
1. Chapter 1

The Besaid Aurochs had just defeated the Luca Goers in a tight 2-1 match and were now in high spirits as they headed to their locker room to wash up.

Tidus flung his arms around Jassu and Botta and pulled them in tight, 'You were awesome guys!'

'No, you were awesome!' said Jassu, grinning widely back at Tidus.

'Yeah man, we couldn't have done it without ya!' Botta patted Tidus hard on the back.

'Of course our amazing captain too!' Letty gave Wakka a friendly punch in the shoulder.

'Naw,' Wakka rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, 'we did it as a team!'

'Don't be so modest - you were on fire!' Tidus declared with a wink which only embarrassed the captain further.

They reached their designated locker room and Wakka used the key to open the door and enter.

'First thing's first,' Wakka said once everyone was in the room and the door had been closed behind them, 'I need to piss like a motherfucker!'

Tidus laughed, 'Oh man, me too. I've been holding it in for hours!'

The two men walked passed all the lockers to the back of the room where there was a urinal. They quickly unzipped and pulled their junk out. Tidus moaned as he started to piss, feeling all the tension in his bladder wash away. He looked over at Wakka and glanced down at his pissing cock. As far as he could tell, it was roughly the same length as Tidus' (about 7 inches) but it was a lot thicker. He had large, hairy balls and a thick nest of orange hair crowning his cock.

'See something you like?' Wakka asked with a chuckle.

Tidus looked up at him in shock but before he had the chance to answer, Wakka grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The Besaid Aurochs cheered behind them. Tidus didn't really know what was happening, but he certainly wasn't complaining and just went with it. Wakka was a sloppy kisser and was licking all over his mouth and chin. Tidus parted his lips and let Wakka's tongue inside where it met his own tongue and they clashed together. Tidus groaned softly in to the kiss and could feel himself growing hard in between his legs.

Still grasping Tidus by his golden locks, Wakka pushed the younger boy on to his knees so that his face was level with his semi-erect cock. Tidus knew what was being asked of him and didn't hesitate to follow through. He gripped the base of Wakka's penis with one hand and rubbed it while taking the head in to his mouth and sucking gently. For some reason the prying eyes of the other Aurochs didn't make him nervous or embarrassed, it only encouraged him.

'Fuck yeah,' Wakka moaned as he grew to full size in Tidus' mouth, 'suck it all, bitch.'

Tidus pushed the thick meat further in to his mouth, trying to take as much of it as possible. He started to gag when it reached his throat, but he didn't let that stop him. Wakka helped him deep-throat it all by holding the sides of his head and forcing his cock in. Finally, Tidus' nose was buried in Wakka's pubes and the full length of his captain's cock was down his throat. He gasped for air and spat up saliva as he choked on the fat dick.

The other Aurochs had started to circle around him and Wakka, to get a closer look at the action. They were all sporting erections, that Tidus could see bulging out of their pants.

Botta licked his lips hungrily, 'C'mon, give us a turn, Captain.'

Wakka smiled at his team and nodded. He pulled his cock out of Tidus' mouth which made Tidus cough and gasp for air. He slapped the blonde in the face a few times with his big meat and then gave his next intructions.

'Right, we still need to wash up,' Wakka offered Tidus a hand and helped him stand back up, 'why don't you start with Botta?'

Tidus wasn't exactly sure what the captain meant until he turned to look at Botta who raised his arms and folded them behind his head, exposing his sweaty armpits. He smiled at Tidus and blew him a kiss, enticing the blonde towards him.

Tidus stepped forward and hesitantly moved his face towards Botta's waiting armpit. Suddenly, he felt Wakka grab him from behind and force his head in to the hairy pit. The smell hit him instantly but instead of recoiling, he felt himself getting aroused by the masculine odour and he took a big whiff before lapping up all the sweat off of the bright red bush of hair. After a few seconds, Wakka pulled him away and then pushed him back in to Botta's other sweaty pit which he happily lapped up.

'One down...' Wakka said, '...Five to go.'

Tidus glanced around at the five other men all showing off their pits and smiled to himself. If this was meant to be a challenge, he had already succeeded. The Zanarkand Abes had way stinkier armpits than these guys.

Jassu was next and fortunately for Tidus he had the good sense to shave his armpits so they weren't as bad as Botta's. He did Keepa after that, who was the sweatiest so far despite doing the least in the game. His armpit was coated in sweat but Tidus lapped it up quickly. Next was Datto who had thick tufts of black armpit hair that had collected all of his sweat. Tidus really had to work his tongue to get as much of it as he could. Fifth up was Letty who smelled so bad Tidus could feel himself about to gag as he buried his face in his armpits. He cleaned up the sweat as quickly as possible and pulled away. One to go.

Last but certainly not least, was the captain himself. He was smirking as he offered his two large bushes of orange armpit hair to the blitzball star. Literally dripping with sweat, they were just begging for a tongue bath and Tidus was more than happy to oblige. Without hesitation, Tidus pounced at the first of the waiting pits and dug in. Wakka didn't smell quite as bad as Letty, but it was still pretty rank. Tidus licked his captain's pit up and down, trying to get every last drop of sweat. Wakka's sweat was sweeter than the other Aurochs and Tidus was glad he got to do him last as he wanted to savour the taste as long as possible. When he was done with the first armpit, he got to work on the other and, within another minute, was all done. He pulled away and licked his lips, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

'Don't look so happy, ya fuckin pervert,' Wakka pushed Tidus roughly and he fall backwards.

Fortunately, Botta and Jassu were standing behind him and caught him with their arms. They ripped off Tidus' vest and started rubbing his naked chest, paying particular attention to his well-defined pecs and six-pac abs. Datto and Letty moved in front of him and started undoing his shorts while Keepa got on the ground and worked on untying his shoelaces. Once they were undone, Tidus kicked off his shoes and then Keepa peeled off his sweaty socks. Datto dropped his pants and Tidus stepped out of them, so that he was now only wearing his baby blue boxer shorts. His hard cock could be seen bulging out of the material, desperate for release. Letty reached down and fondled the bulge, making Tidus let out a small whimper of appreciation.

'Much better,' Wakka grinned.

The ginger man undid the straps on his own vest and pulled it off over his head so that he was half naked. He grabbed Tidus by the back of his hair once again and pulled him towards his chest.

'Now suck on my tits, brudda!' he commanded.

Wakka's moobs were bigger than some women's boobs. Tidus didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but regardless he took one of the big pecs in each hand and massaged them roughly. He pinched the nipples and kneeded them in to hard nubs. He kissed Wakka on the cheek and then nibbled on his earlobe. He trailed kisses down the older man's neck towards his chest. A few trails of sweat had built up in the crack between Wakka's moobs so Tidus licked it up. He then moved his mouth to one of the erect nipples and started sucking on it.

With Tidus bent over to get at Wakka's chest, the Aurochs had perfect access to his rear. They used their hands to massage his meaty thighs and his plump cheeks through his boxers which were sticking to his skin from sweat.

'Get him up against the wall, ya?' Wakka called out to the other Aurochs as he went to get something from his locker, 'and gag him!'

The Aurochs did as their captain instructed and pushed Tidus up against the urinal wall and bent him over slightly. He pressed his arms against the wall to keep himself steady. Keepa grabbed Tidus' discarded socks and forced them in to the teenager's mouth. Tidus grimaced at the taste of his own stinky feet.

Wakka returned with a box that he places on the ground nearby. Before he got to that, he peeled Tidus' boxers down so that they were around his thighs and his ass was hanging loose for all to see. It was as bronze as the rest of his body and there wasn't a single hair. There were a few excited murmurs from the Aurochs at the sight of Tidus' sweet rump.

Wakka opened the box and produced six small paddles. He handed the paddles out to his team, keeping the last one for himself.

'Alright boys, line up!' Wakka ordered, 'Tidus has been a bad boy and we're going to punish him!'

The Aurochs all cheered and formed a line behind Tidus, with Wakka at the front. Wakka stepped forward, raised his paddle, slapped Tidus' left cheek hard and then slapped his right cheek harder. Tidus' yelps of pain were muffled by his own dirty socks.

Datto went next, raising his paddle high above his shoulder and slamming down once on Tidus' ass. A large red mark was left behind. Letty was third, spanking Tidus hard four times in quick succession. After that it was Keepa, who kept it simple and spanked Tidus once on each cheek. Then it was Jassu who gave Tidus a hard underhand slap with the paddle. Botta went last and gave Tidus the hardest smack yet. Once. Twice. Three times! The spanking continued as the Aurochs cycled around, taking turns punishing the younger boy. Bronze turned to scarlet as Tidus' cheeks were stained with paddle marks. Wakka and Botta finished it off together, giving Tidus one last hard spank on each cheek. Tears were falling from Tidus' eyes as he cried in to the socks stuffed in his mouth.

'I wonder how clean he is down there,' Wakka pondered, looking at the boy's asshole.

With no more warning than that, Wakka jammed two of his fingers up Tidus' dry hole and roughly pushed them in and out a few times. Once he removed them from the boy's hole, he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

'Not clean enough, I reckon,' he said, pulling something else out of his box that looked like a giant syringe full of water.

He pointed the syringe at Tidus' ass and pressed the tip into his hole. Slowly, he pushed the end of the syringe down which squirted water in to Tidus' ass. Tidus could feel the water pooling up inside him and and moaned as it filled him. Once his ass was sufficiently flooded with water, Wakka removed the syringe and Tidus had to clench down hard to keep the water inside. He could feel his insides about to burst and desperately tried to hold on as long as he could.

It was to no avail however, and he groaned to himself as he let go and water exploded out of his asshole. Once the gates were open, he couldn't close them again and he shat everything out on to the floor. He had never felt this humilated in his life.

'That's nasty,' Wakka laughed to his team, 'bring him over to the benches. We don't wanna stand in that mess!'

Tidus was grabbed and pulled over to the benches by the Aurochs while Wakka put the paddles and the syringe back in his box. He pulled out a bottle of lube and then joined the others. Tidus was laid down on his back on the uncomfortable wooden planks, legs up in the air and ass hanging off the edge of the bench. Wakka positioned himself in front of the boy's ass. He squeezed some lube on to his fingers and then slid them inside the younger man's hole. He then applied a generous amount of lube on to his other hand and coated his big dick in it. Once he was all prepped, he positioned the head of his cock at Tidus' entrance and pushed in.

Even with all the lube, he still struggled to get in thanks to the size of his penis and the tightness of Tidus' asshole. Tidus winced in pain as he felt himself being stretched more and more by Wakka's thick meat as it forced its way inside him. Once Wakka was fully encased inside Tidus, he began to thrust his hips, sliding his cock back and forth inside the tight heat.

'Fuck bruh, you're so tight,' Wakka moaned as he fucked the blonde.

He took hold of Tidus' legs and pulled them close to his chest. This gave him better leverage so he could fuck Tidus harder and faster. He picked up the tempo and soon enough he was slamming in to Tidus' ass with each thrust. He felt himself drawing closer and closer to his climax and he started to moan loudly in response. Soon enough he felt the tension well up in his balls and he came with a loud cry in to Tidus' hole. Once he was finished, he pulled out of the younger boy and stepped aside so that somebody else could have a turn.

Eager for a piece of that ass, Botta lubed up and took Wakka's place. His cock was even bigger than Wakka's so he still had to squeeze it in. Tidus whined in to the socks in his mouth. He felt his walls being stretched even further as he was filled by the big dick. Once Botta was fully inside, he almost came immediately from the intense heat. He took a moment to collect himself and then started pounding in to the tight cavern. Wakka was watching nearby, lazily stroking his cock which was nearly fully erect again.

Botta couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a loud groan as he blew his load inside Tidus' hot ass. Once he was done, he slowly retracted his cock. Tidus felt like his ass was on fire it stung so much, but he still lusted for more.

Fortunately, Letty was happy to oblige. He quickly moved in once Botta had left and lathered up his big, thick cock with lube. He slid in relatively easily, thanks to Wakka and Botta already stretching it out for hiim. Letty wasted no time, and started pounding away hard and fast.

Botta moved over to Wakka and kissed his captain on the lips. Wakka pulled the other man in close and they wrapped their arms around each other. Botta ran his hands up and down Wakka's back and then lowered them to squeeze his fat ass.

Letty started moaning loudly all of a sudden and Tidus knew what was coming. He felt Letty's cock spasm inside him and fill him with more seed. When Letty pulled out, Tidus' hole was slightly agape, cum dribbling out the end. The sight of it was too much for Keepa who couldn't wait any longer. He threw some lube on and then quickly shoved his fat dick inside Tidus.

Letty moved over to Wakka and Botta and kissed them both. Wakka grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, so that he was at face-level with his cock. Letty licked his lips and started sucking on his captain's cock and balls.

Wanting a blowjob of his own, Botta moved back over to Tidus. This time, he stood on the other side of the bench, next to Tidus' head. He pulled the dirty socks out of Tidus' mouth and discarded them. He then rubbed his cock over the blonde's face. Tidus could smell the semen dripping off the piece of meat and was desperate for more.

Keepa made a loud whimper and orgasmed, spilling his cum into Tidus' hole. Datto was up next. He stood in front of Tidus, grinning as he lathered his huge dick with lube.

'Aw man,' Tidus whined, 'don't any of you guys have small dicks?'

Datto started slamming in to Tidus with his big thick dick. The young blitzball star felt like his ass was going to rip open from the assault. He groaned loudly as he was fucked hard and Botta took this as a chance to slide his cock in to Tidus' mouth. Tidus leaned his head back to give Botta better access to his mouth and throat. Botta welcomed the opportunity and slid his cock further down Tidus' throat, making him cough and spit saliva up over has face and Botta's cock.

'I want to eat your ass, Captain,' Letty looked up at Wakka with lust in his eyes.

The ginger-haired man turned around and leaned against the lockers. Letty grabbed his captain's big ass and kissed it through the fabric of his pants. Letty played around with the buckle on Wakka's pants and eventually got them undone. They slid down his legs to his ankles, leaving his gorgeous, tanned ass in sitting in a plain white jockstrap. Letty dove in and licked up Wakka's sweaty crack. He lapped at the tuft of orange hair around the hole before trying to pry his way inside with his tongue. Wakka moaned a little as he felt Letty snake his way inside his asshole.

Moaning loudly, Datto fucked Tidus as fast as possible until he screamed and blasted his seed inside the teenager. When he had finished, he pulled out and joined Keepa who was touching himself nearby. They shared a deep kiss and then reached out to stroke each other's cocks.

Jassu was the last Auroch to have a turn with Tidus' ass and he could barely wait. He quickly jumped over to where Datto was before and positioned his cock at the blonde's battered entrance. He slid in easily thanks to the copious amounts of lube and cum that already filled the boy's hole.

Tidus could barely breath with Botta's thick meat still down his throat. Every time Jassu slammed in to him he wanted to moan but instead he just choked on the redhead's invading cock. It wasn't long before Jassu came inside him, filling him to the brim with more Besaid Auroch sperm. He let out a sigh of relief as both Jassu and Botta pulled out of him. He knew that they were not done with him yet though.

The Aurochs circled around Tidus once again. They grabbed him and forced him on to his hands and knees, head and ass in the air.

'I want his throat,' Wakka declared, licking his lips and stroking his thick cock.

'Then I'll take his loose asshole,' Botta laughed, moving in behind Tidus and spanking his ass, 'there's probably room for one more.'

Letty jumped at the chance, 'Shotgun!' he climbed on to the bench and lay down underneath Tidus.

Botta helped guide Tidus' ass in to position so that both he and Letty could access his sloppy hole. Botta slipped in first, relatvively easily and then Letty wedged himself in with his team mate. Tidus hissed at the pain as his hole was stretched even further by two big dicks at once.

'Then I want your tight ass,' Datto said, climbing behind Botta and rubbing his shoulders and ass with his hands.

He put some lube on his fingers and plugged them up Botta's dry asshole, loosening it up. He then threw some lube on his dick and slowly pushed his massive cock inside. Botta groaned as he was filled by the other man's dick. It may have hurt, but he still wanted more.

Wakka smiled down at Tidus and stroked his face. He pressed his throbbing erection against Tidus' lips and he opened them wide, letting the cock pass through and down into his hungry throat. Keepa and Jassu stood next to Tidus, on either side of the bench, and jacked themselves off.

'Alright, let's go Aurochs,' Wakka joked as he started to thrust in to Tidus' mouth.

The other Aurochs followed their captain's command and began moving too. They were all out of sync for a minute or two but eventually created a good rhythm. Moaning and grunting filled the room as the horny men fucked each other.

Keepa and Jassu lost it first, blowing their loads all over Tidus' back. Botta couldn't hold it in any longer and, with a loud moan, shot his seed all up Tidus' asshole. As he came, his sphincter clenched around Datto's fat dick, bringing him over the edge and making him cum too. Then came Letty, filling Tidus' absued hole with even more hot cum.

Wakka was last to cum, making sure all his team members got off first. He felt that familiar feeling in his nuts that told him he was about to blow and pulled out of TIdus' mouth. He shot his heavy load all over the young blitzball star's face with a triumphant roar.

Still trying to catch his breath, Wakka pulled Tidus on to his feet and went in for a kiss. He could taste his own seed on the blonde's lips and tongue. As they made out, he captain reached down and jacked Tidus' aching cock off. It was only a matter of seconds before he whimpered in to the older man's mouth and shot his hot, sticky load on his chest.

Wakka broke the kiss and smiled, 'You earned that, ya.'

Tidus just sighed in response and Wakka laughed, helping the younger man sit back down on the bench with the rest of the team.

'So that's... how you guys... celebrate... huh?' Tidus gasped in between breaths.

The Aurochs all laughed and Tidus looked confused.

'That wasn't a celebration, bruh!' said Letty, 'It was initiation!'

'Yeah, all of us had to go through it,' Botta explained.

'Except the captain, of course,' added Datto, sounding a little bitter about it.

'Celebration is what comes next,' Wakka said with a perverted smile and then pulled Tidus in for another kiss.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door. Everybody in the locker room froze in shock and fear.

'Who is it?' Wakka managed to ask.

'It's me!' came Yuna's voice, 'what the fuck are you guys doing in there? There are fiends all over Luca right now! Hurry the fuck up and help us out!'


	2. Chapter 2: Retribution

'Don't worry about it, guys,' Tidus consoled his teammates after their landslide loss to the Al Bhed Psyches, 'we'll get 'em next time!'

Not letting the loss get them down, the Aurochs all cheered in agreement and headed for the locker room to wash up. Wakka was waiting inside, sitting on one of the benches.

'Bad luck, ya?' he smiled at them, but his eyes looked pensive.

'Sorry we let you down, Captain,' Datto sighed.

'Hey, don't apologize to me!' Wakka laughed, 'I'm not your Captain anymore, remember?'

'Still...' Jassu frowned.

'I just wish there was something I could do for you guys,' said the former captain.

'Well...' Tidus smirked and rubbed his crotch with the palm of his hand, 'I think we could all work off some tension.'

'I'm sure I can help with that,' Wakka smirked back, reaching out for the blonde and pulling him in closer.

Tidus quickly unzipped his pants and boxers and pulled his semi-hard cock through, presenting it to his former captain. Wakka obliged, stroking the length a few times and then taking it in to his mouth to suck on it. Tidus took hold of the ginger man's face to encourage him and moaned soflty at the sensation on his cock.

The other Aurochs gathered around to watch, excited to get in on the action. They all palmed their growing cocks through their pants as they watched their old coach deepthroat Tidus' dick which was now fully erect and throbbing with desire.

'Fuck, you suck good dick,' the blonde moaned in satisfaction as he pulled himself out of Wakka's mouth and rubbed his length over the older man's face.

'I've had a lot of practice,' Wakka responded smugly, 'after sucking Kimahri's mammoth spear, this is no problem!'

Tidus was surprised to hear that Wakka had blown Kimahri, but there was something strangely arousing about it as well.

'No problem?' Tidus asked dryly, 'we've only just gotten started.'

With that, all the other Aurochs unzipped their pants and pulled their cocks out, pointing them towards Wakka with sick grins on their faces.

'Our turn, Captain,' said Botta as he pumped his thick cock in anticipation.

'We've been waiting a long time for this!' Datto chimed.

Wakka chuckled at the challenge and then got to work. He started with Botta, taking the long, thick cock in to his mouth and straight down his throat. Botta moaned at the sensation as the former captain slobbered all over his meaty dick. Wakka reached out his arms and grabbed Letty and Keepa's dicks with his hands. He stroked them softly to keep them occupied until their turn.

Wanting some action of their own, Datto and Jassu turned to each other and made out while they rubbed their hands all over each other's muscled bodies. Tidus leaned back against a locker and lazily stroked his cock with one hand while playing with his perfect hairless balls with the other. He watched as his team mates fooled around with each other and started forming a plot in his head for what was to come.

Once Wakka has sufficiently covered Botta's dick in spit, he moved on to Keepa, taking the chubby man's fat wang with ease. Botta jumped behind Letty and wrapped his strong arms around the darker man, kissing and licking him on the neck and shoulders. He moved his hands down, underneath the waistband of his pants and cupped his firm buttocks. He brused a couple of fingers through the other man's hairy crack and gently prodded at his tight hole.

Datto nudged Keepa out of the way and he and Jassu forced both of their throbbing cocks in to Wakka's face. He licked his lips and opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could. Jassu slipped his in first and then Datto pushed his in along side. They rocked their hips back and forth, their shafts rubbing against each other as they slid in and out of Wakka's mouth. He gagged for the first time when they both pushed the heads of their cocks down in to his throat in unison. While he continued to deepthroat them both at the same time, they made out with each other again, smacking their lips and tongues together in a sloppy fashion.

Tidus smiled at Wakka's talented deepthroating skills and his enthusiasm for doing so, but he was ready to move on to something else. He told everyone to get out of the way, grabbed Wakka by his ridiculously spikey hair and pulled him up. He put his arms behind his head, revealing his sweaty armpits and flashed the older man a cocky sneer.

'Did you think I wasn't going to get you back for making me lick your stinking pits?' he jeered, 'Get to work!'

Wakka didn't seem to think of it as retribution or punishment though. He grinned in excitement before plunging his mouth and nose in to one of Tidus' pits. He took a deep breath and inhaled the surprisingly sweet scent and then licked at the blonde hairs, lapping up all the sweat. Tasted like heaven to Wakka - he would do this for breakfast!

The Aurochs had gathered back around Wakka and as the pig moved on to Tidus' other armpit, they started stripping him of his clothes until he was left only his slightly off-white jockstrap. His meaty ass hung out on display and the men couldn't help but coo in appreciation. Some of them had been wanting a piece of that ass for years and they were finally about to get their chance.

Once he felt his armpits had been sufficiently cleaned, Tidus pulled Wakka away and forced him on to his hands and knees. He ordered Keepa to get Wakka's box of toys from his locker and the goalkeeper quickly obliged. Tidus hummed as he glanced through all the items in the box. There was the syringe and the paddles that Wakka had used on him, handcuffs and leather straps, shaving cream and a razor, bottles of lube and many different dildos. He picked out a special vibrating dildo. It was long and thick and a bright purple colour. He also grabbed a couple of bottles of lube and then handed the box back to Keepa to put away.

'This ought to be fun,' the Zanarkand Abe chuckled as he lathered the large dildo in lubricant.

He moved behind Wakka who was still on his hands and knees, gently inserted one lubed-up finger up his ass and wriggled it around a bit. It didn't seem too tight so he figured he'd be able to get the dildo up without too much trouble.

'Have you had Ronso dick in here too?' he guessed.

Wakka blushed a little and nodded, 'Don't knock it before you try it, brudda.'

'I wasn't,' Tidus responded casually, 'In fact, it will make this a lot easier.'

With that, he pointed the large dildo at Wakka's hole and slowly pushed it in. It took a while to break through the tight ring at the entrance but once it did, it slid in pretty easily. The ginger man moaned loudly as he felt himself being filled by the sex toy. Once it was most of the way in, Tidus flicked the switch and a buzzing noise spread through the room. Wakka's moans got louder as vibrations were sent through his anus and to the rest of his body.

'Somebody should shut him up,' Tidus suggested.

Botta jumped at the chance, 'Hey Cap'n, remember how you made me lick your shitter every day for a month after I joined the team?'

Wakka was too busy moaning from the vibrator to respond, but he certainly did remember. Botta was cocky and mouthy when he first joined and as Coach and Captain of the Besaid Aurochs, it was his responsibility to humble his team Every day after his morning dump, he made Botta lick his asshole until it was squeaky clean. The young Auroch never gave him smack again. Until now, that is.

Botta slipped off his pants and walked around so that he was standing in front of Wakka. He got down on his hands and knees and presented his ass to his former tormenter. It was big and muscled, with bright red hair on the cheeks and in the crack between them. It must have been a while since he had cleaned down there because Wakka could already smell it from a few inches away.

The redhead pushed his hips back so that his ass was right in Wakka's face. The older man stopped moaning and stuck out his tongue. He used his hands to keep himself steady by cupping Botta's big cheeks and began licking up and down his crack, trying to ignore the foul smell. He poked and prodded at the hole, trying to get his tongue in as far as he could.

Meanwhile, Tidus was moving the vibrating dildo around, teasing the humiliated older man further. With his free hand, he grasped Wakka's balls and squeezed and pulled on them lightly. Wakka tried to moan again but the noise was muffled by Botta's fat ass in his face.

A minute or two passed and then Tidus pulled out the dildo, asking, 'Who wants to have a turn first?'

'I will!' Datto squealed before anybody else got the chance.

'All yours!' Tidus said as he moved out of the way for Datto who was already rubbing lube all over his huge dick.

The dildo was longer, but Datto's cock was thicker so it was still a bit of a squeeze to get it up Wakka's ass. He held on to the older man's hips for leverage and took a moment to gather himself. When he was ready, he started rocking back and forth, moving his cock in and out of Wakka's hole as he fucked him. The other Aurochs jacked each other off and watched, eager for their turn. After a couple of minutes, Datto let out a moan and blew his load into his former's captain.

'I'm next!' demanded Letty.

He lubed up and moved in quickly, sliding his big black cock in to Wakka's hole mere seconds after Datto has removed himself. He was far more vigorous than Datto and pounded in to the deliciously meaty ass without mercy. While he was doing that, Tidus moved around to Botta who was still on his hands and knees, enjoying the treatment Wakka was giving his asshole. Tidus pointed his wang at Botta's mouth and the redhead took it in to his mouth without question, sucking on it hard and drooling all over it.

Letty shot his load, pulled out, stood up and walked over to where Datto was standing. They shared a long, passionate kiss and gently stroked each other's wilted penises, re-energizing them for later. Jassu took Letty's place, easily slipping his hard cock in to Wakka's well-stretched hole, and began thrusting away.

Feeling his asshole was as clean as it was ever going to get, Botta finally pulled away from Wakka, causing the disgraced captain to gasp for fresh air. Botta stood up and he and Tidus wrapped their arms around each other, making out hungrily as they grinded their throbbing erections against each other.

Jassu finished up so he removed himself and joined Letty and Datto off to the side. It was Keepa's turn next who excitedly got behind Wakka and wedged his fat cock in. It was less than a minute before he cried out and came, as usual.

'Your turn,' Tidus said with a wink, releasing Botta from his tight embrace.

Botta walked behind the former captain while Tidus stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of him. Botta used two fingers to poke at Wakka's entrance which was now leaking with cum and decided he didn't even need to use lube. He positioned his thick cock at the worn-down hole and pushed his way in. As he slammed in to Wakka, Tidus pushed his cock in to Wakka's agape mouth and made him deepthroat it. They both moaned loudly as they fucked him from both ends. The other Aurochs watched in awe and continued to touch themselves, erections growing once again.

Tidus and Botta both came with piercing cries, shooting one thick load in to Wakka's already full anus and another straight down his hungry throat.

When Botta pulled out, Wakka's ass was overflowing with various sperm. Tidus smiled at the sight and got a nasty idea. He bent down behind the larger man and planted a kiss on each of his big cheeks. He licked up his furry taint and crack, wiping up the seed that had dribbled out.

'You look a little full there, brudda,' he said mockingly, 'How about shooting your own load now?'

Wakka was kind of in a daze but still understood what he meant. There was only one way he was getting all that cum out of there. He groaned softly a couple of times before letting out an explosive fart, shooting out a massive amount of hot, thick and sticky seed. Tidus caught some of it in his mouth, but it managed to cover almost his entire face. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of the spectacular Auroch creampie.

'That... Was...' Wakka mumbled between pants.

Amazing? Fantastic? Disgusting? He trailed off before he finished, but it was probably all three. Still panting and on all-fours, the abused former captain reached for his own aching cock and started to rub it, needing release. Letty kicked his hand away before he could finish himself off though.

'Have you forgotten, Captain? We always do round two.'

'That was your rule, remember?' teased Datto.

'Besides, I haven't had a turn with your ass yet,' said Tidus, spanking one of Wakka's cheeks hard.

'P-p-pl...' Wakka whimpered on the floor, 'Please...'

The Aurochs just laughed.

'I don't want to hear him begging,' said Botta coldly, 'That's just pathetic.'

'Don't worry,' Tidus chimed, jumping to his feet, 'I have the perfect way to shut him up.'

He dropped his pants and boxers as well as his vest and jacket so that he was now completely naked. He picked up the discarded underwear off the floor and shoved them roughly in to Wakka's mouth.

'They shouldn't be too dirty,' sarcasm was ripe in the star Blitzball player's voice as he spoke, 'I've only travelled across half of Spira wearing them!'

Wakka's response was simply a muffled moan.

'Time for round 2!' Tidus cheered, quickly stroking his cock a few times until it was hard again.

With the help of the others, he pulled Wakka up and moved him over to one of the benches. He bent him over so that he was still standing, but his ass was easily accessible. The blonde smeared a little bit of lube on himself just in case, then pushed his full length in to the older man's already abused hole. A moan of satisfaction escaped him as he did so. He thrusted his hips back and forth and quickly got himself in to a good rhythm. His throbbing cock slid in and out easily as he fucked Wakka's ass as hard and fast as he possibly could.

While this was happening, the Aurochs had followed Tidus' lead and abandoned the rest of their clothes, meaing everyone was fully naked except for Wakka in his jockstrap. Botta grinned to himself as he bathed his cock in lubricant. He moved behind Tidus and prepared to attack.

'Ah!' Tidus yelped in surprise when he felt someone grab him from behind.

Before he could realize what was going on, Botta had already penetrated the teenager with his thick cock. Tidus' passage was searingly hot and tight as a clam. Botta felt like he was going to lose it straight away, but he managed to control himself and once he was settled, he began to move his hips.

'You may be hot shit in the sphere pool, but you're still the newbie around here, ya know?' he laughed.

Tidus groaned at the intrusion but didn't put up a fight. The stinging pain was outshadowed by the pleasurable sensation of having his ass filled. He had definitely been in worse positions than being sandwhiched between two hot, sweaty beefcakes. His moans escalated as he fucked Wakka and got fucked by Botta at the same time.

'Now we have to shut him up...' sighed Datto.

'Let's get them back on the ground,' suggested Letty, 'I want to fuck the Captain again!'

All the Aurochs agreed so they re-positioned themselves once again. Firstly, Wakka's sweaty and piss-stained jockstrap was removed and shoved in to Tidus' mouth as a gag. Then Letty lay down on the ground and Wakka climbed on top of him. Datto moved in behind him and he and Letty both plugged the captain's hole with their cocks. Botta and Jassu got themselves in to a similar position with Tidus in the middle. They had a bit more trouble getting in to position since Tidus hadn't been as stretched as Wakka, but they got there eventually.

The Aurochs started rocking their hips, forcing their cocks further in to the two men, attempting to find a good rhythm. It took a while but eventually they managed to synchronize their movements with each other. As Letty moved in, Datto moved out and as Botta moved in, Jassu moved out, creating friction between the two cocks and making sure to be constantly stretching Wakka and Tidus' anuses. Both men cried into each other's underwear as they felt themselves being ripped apart by two massive dicks at once. That just left poor Keepa by himself who was happy enough to jack off and finger himself while watching the brutal onslaught on the two ace blitzball players.

'I'm close,' panted Letty.

'Me too,' Datto responded.

The both pulled out, stood up and threw Wakka on to his back on the floor. Botta and Jassu followed suit and threw Tidus down next to him. All five Aurochs circled around the two worn out men on the ground and furiously jacked themselves off. Keepa lost it first, then Botta, then Jassu, then Datto and finally Letty. Screams of pleasure filled the room as they sprayed load after load over Tidus and Wakka's naked bodies.

Tidus and Wakka gave each other a helping hand by jacking each other off until they too reached their climax. An intense, mind-numbing orgasm swept over them as they shot their loads over their chests and fell back in to the floor. They waited for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before removing the gags from their mouths and turning to look at each other with a smile. They shared a soft and tender kiss while the other Aurochs also collapsed on to the ground in exhaustion.

There was a moment of silence that seemed like forever as all the men tried to collect themselves after their sex high.

Once he had gathered the energy to speak, Tidus looked back at Wakka and asked, 'So Kimahri, huh?'

A tiny laugh escaped Wakka, 'Trust me, if you think these guys are rough, you should try fucking a Ronso.'

'Maybe I will,' the blonde smirked back.

Suddenly there was a flurry of knocking on the door. This time it was Rikku's voice that could be heard from the other side.

'Um, guys? Yuna's been kidnapped... Again!'

Tidus and Wakka smacked their hands against their foreheads and sighed in unison.


End file.
